Los Muertos Caminan
by the chibi warrior
Summary: A.U./Los experimentos de una misteriosa corporación se salen de control haciendo de la ciudad un verdadero infierno, ¿Cómo lograra sobrevivir  un estudiante de diecisiete años  junto a un pelirroja de quince al infierno de la ciudad
1. Prologo

_A.U. Basada en algunos aspectos en el popular videojuego _Resident Evil, adaptada para el universo H.P.

Resident Evil pertenece a Shinji Mikami y Harry Potter a J.K rowling (no me demanden)

_

* * *

_

_10 de Enero 1989: Montañas Arklay, 17:30 pm…_

Un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años apuesto, alto de pelo negro de ojos castaños cubiertos por unos lentes, esperaba en medio de un bosque.

Tenia puesto un abrigo negro muy grueso que apenas y lo protegía contra el frio de las montañas Arklay_," Bonito el lugar para escoger el encuentro" _pensó con sarcasmo mientras encendía un cigarro, no es que a el le entusiasmara el fumar pero dadas las condiciones y los nervios que tenia….

Y no era para menos había programado encontrarse con una _informante_, que les podía dar información vital para destruir la corporación Umbrella pero el pelinegro no podía dejar de pensar que esto iba a ser una emboscada (y menos cuando le informaron donde exigía que fuera el encuentro) _"todo sea por mis amigos" _se recordó.

Justo cuando consideraba que seria prudente marcharse escucho unos pasos en la nieve, volteo y se encontró con una pelirroja de ojos verdes, muy guapa de aproximadamente su misma edad, ella también traía un abrigo de color café (aunque a ala pelirroja no parecía importarle lo mas mínimo el frio.)

Ella le miro fríamente y levanto una ceja expectante.

-ho, lo siento- levanto la mano- me llamo James.

Dijo pensando que eso era lo que ella esperaba, pero solamente se limito a corresponder el gesto, para James estaba claro que esa mujer era hermosa, y le hubiera pedido una cita pero teniendo en cuenta para quien trabajaba…

-Lo único que les puedo dar son muestras de los virus – dijo señalando un pequeño portafolio metálico – manéjenlo con precaución extrema.- advirtió haciendo énfasis en extrema.

- y solo puedo decirles que Umbrella planea algo grande esos virus harán un gran daño si es usados como armas biológicas.

- descuida, haremos lo que podamos.

- eso espero…Salazar Slitherin no se anda con rodeos, si sabe quienes son ustedes los matara...por favor tengan cuidado no se fíen de cualquiera…le estoy confiando mi vida.

- sabemos lo que el fundador de la corporación Umbrella planea hacer… pero es un hombre viejo el no es una gran amenaza…nuestra mayor preocupación es su heredero.

-Riddle- escupido la pelirroja con veneno.

- exacto…será mejor que me valla... ¿por que demonios escogiste las montañas en las que ha habido desapariciones?

- la mansión de los Sorvolo, es por esta zona…allí vivo...es una fachada para cubrir la verdad detrás de esa horrible Mansión.-dijo dandose la vuelta para marcharse.

- ¡espera!...-la mujer pelirroja se detuvo y lo miro sobre su hombro.-...No pude oír tu nombre.

- no te lo mencione – la mujer siguió caminando pero se detuvo a pocos pasos y suspiro

-mi nombre es…. Lily Evans.

* * *

_17 años después…18 de Septiembre 2006: Raccon city _

"_Es alucinante como algo puede pasar de malo…a una mierda total."_

_Umbrella – la compañía Líder en todo el mundo en tecnología de computadoras, productos médicos y sistemas de salud. – era vista como la salvadora del siglo veintiuno, con su avances en medicina, curas de enfermedades, sus fundadores… creo que habían sido cuatro pero solo uno se recordaba por la gente: Salazar Slitherin, un hombre cruel y sin escrúpulos_

_Aunque nadie se imagino hasta que extremos llego Umbrella…_

_la corporación llego a Londres nada de otro mundo considerando su estatus…pero no tenía que llegar a __esta__ zona de Londres._

_Al principio llegaron con aparentes buenas intensiones su representante Tom Riddle un hombre tan listo como cruel, podía doblar tus ideales y hacerte pensar que estabas haciendo lo correcto de una forma tan asquerosamente fácil, que era obvio que lograría lavarle el cerebro al alcalde Cornelius Fudge y a todo el ministerio, solamente Dumbledore pudo ver sus verdeares intenciones pero nadie le izo caso…_

_Al año de llegar empezaron a hacer centros Médicos, abastecedores de medicinas, tiendas._

_La ciudad estaba progresando increíblemente rápido, nada malo a la vista publica aparente pero detrás de esa fachada se escondían experimentos inhumanos, armas biológicas y horrores dignos de una pesadilla._

_Dumbledore trato de hacer algo en contra de ellos creando la Orden del Fénix (un nombre digno de un libro de magia) una organización ilícita creada con el único propósito de destruir a la corporación Umbrella, pero por cada paso que la Orden daba, Umbrella lograba dar un salto. El miedo cernía sobre ellos, a causa de los Mortifagos asesinos especializados usados por Umbrella para Mantener el Orden...aunque todos sabían que eran para infundir el miedo en los habitantes lentamente Umbrella se había hecho con la ciudad… era morir o someterse._

_Pero Nada nos hubiera preparado para lo que ocurriría dos años después de su llegada…._

_El Horror…. _

* * *

**HoLa pues **aquí estoy con mi…tercera historia espero les agrade y ya saben criticas, comentarios, tomatazos, dinero XD, todo es bienvenido


	2. El Horror

_Hola pues perdón x el retraso pero creo k el cap. Es bastante largo (creo) A.U. Basada en algunos aspectos en el popular videojuego Resident Evil, adaptada para el universo H.P. __Resident Evil pertenece a Shinji Mikami y Harry Potter a J.K rowling_

* * *

_18 de Septiembre 2006: Raccon city, privet drive 05:30 am…_

Un adolecente de ojos verdes y pelo azabache despertó al oír los tediosos gritos de su tía, miro el despertador que tenia aun lado justo en la mesa de noche y resoplo al ver que su tia lo había despertado una hora antes de la establecida con su alarma.

Se vistió rápidamente con el uniforme del colegio junto con un suéter negro (de igual color del uniforme) debido al frio que asolaba últimamente a la ciudad y internamente maldijo a su profesor de química por sugerir unos informes tan anticuados, ¡maldito fuera Snape!

Bajo ya sabiendo la rutina que debía seguir si quería permanecer ahí hasta que terminara el colegio y consiguiera un trabajo y dinero con el cual poder largarse de ahí, hizo un desayuno muy elaborado para primo y su tío Vernon, que curiosamente apareció…tal vez el chico tenia algo de mago, después de todo podía invocar una ballena y el chico no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus propios pensamientos.

Se veía que el hombre aun tenía rastros de estar adormilado, pero aun así busco torpemente el control de la televisión y sentándose pesadamente en el sofá prendió el aparato y instintivamente busco el canal de las noticias locales -seguramente buscando algo que criticar-  
y Harry no pudo evitar oír las noticias ya que era el único contacto que tenia con dicho aparato.

"…_y ese fue el estado del tiempo que curiosamente para estas épocas del año estamos sufriendo de un frente frio y lluvias nuestros expertos creen que esto tenga que ver con la contaminación que últimamente ha envuelto a la ciudad…pasando a noticias mas serias se han reportado mas desapariciones en…_

El hombre robusto gruño por lo bajo apagando el televisor

-desaparecidos…me importa un rábano las desapariciones de vagabundos y holgazanes…

Harry suspiro hacia varios días que varios compañeros y uno que otro profeso había desaparecido o habían estado con un semblante peor que el de un enfermo termino de servir el desayuno lo dejo servido en la mesa para Petunia y Dudley el ultimo plato se lo dio a su tío.

Tomo sus cosas dispuesto salir, vio de reojo como su primo (que a diferencia de el no le importaban en lo mas mínimo los estudios) tenia un aspecto de enfermo, desde que el y su banda de amigos habían decidido ir a molestar a los perros del lugar (atándoles algo en las patas o orejas) pero uno según Dudley uno tenia aspecto rabioso, le había mordido a el y a unos de sus amigos de no haber sido por la ayuda de un oficial seguramente el perro los habría matado

Salió de la casa rumbo a la parada de autobuses y miro a la personas que también esperaban ahí todas tenían el mismo aspecto de enfermos (o aun peor) que su primo y cuando vio llegar el autobús lleno y todos (a excepción de unos pocos) estaban pálidos y algunos con una expresión perdida bastante aterradora, decidió que lo mejor era irse caminando _06:15_, aun tenia tiempo de sobra, el pelinegro empezó a caminar a su escuela.

Lo que Harry no noto era como uno de los pasajeros miraba psicóticamente a uno de los pocos que aun tenían un buen semblante…el conductor

* * *

Harry caminaba confundido no sabia que diablos estaría pasando para que toda la ciudad se volviera un caos vio un puesto de revistas y decido comprar un periódico para tratar de saber que ocurría pero se llevo una decepción al ver que todas las notas solo hablaban de los esfuerzos de Umbrella y Riddle para mejorar la situación...solo una pequeña columna logro llamar su atención:

_Canibalismo en la ciudad_

_Por_

_Xenophilius lovegood_

_Desde hace días la policía de Raccon city ha estado informando de casos espontáneos de violencia y canibalismo en algunos ciudadanos, aunque son casos muy aislados (y en su mayoría controlados) y en los limites de la ciudad-mas comúnmente se dieron es las cercanías de los bosques que cubrían las montañas Arklay- es perturbador pensar que estos hechos guardan relación con los sucesos ocurridos hace un par de meses en la mansión de los Sorvolo o en el descarrilamiento del tren "Ecliptic Express" hace diecisiete años(1) o para ir un poco mas al pasado 50 años aproximadamente en donde una secta llamada "los iluminados"(2) liderada por los Gaunt una antigua familia religiosa, que tenia un control casi mental de sus creyentes provocando violencia extrema en ellos, tenga que ver con los misteriosos sucesos que en las ultimas semanas han ocurrido._

Harry alzo una ceja extrañado, si bien todo eso parecía sacado de una película o invenciones del periodista tenia que admitir que parte de todo eso tenia lógica después de los sucesos en las montañas Arklay donde un escuadrón especializado de Aurores desapareció misteriosamente llamando la atención de el publico, pero convenientemente Umbrella saco ala venta un sofisticado aparato que eclipso lo ocurrido con los Aurores y el hecho de que lovegood-le sonaba ese apellido- mencionara a los Sorvolo estaba acusando indirectamente a Umbrella y por consiguiente a Salazar y a Riddle se le hacia muy sospechoso pero en cuanto a lo del tren no tenia idea de que estuviera hablando…

_08:15 am…_

Si bien las primeras clases no pudo concentrarse adecuadamente debido al exceso de información en la mañana ahora estaba casi olvidado ese asunto para el debido a que charlaba animadamente con Neville Logbottom y con otros de sus amigos no pudo evitar en volver a divagar en ello miro en dirección a un rincón del castillo que era Hogwarts y pudo observar a lo que parecía una pareja comiéndose a besos y suspiro pensando que el debería pensar mejor en ello que en las excentricidades de un periodista desesperado- debía conseguir una novia…y pronto-, pudo oír como sus amigos le llamaban para volver a clases por el fin del corto receso y volvió a dar un vistazo al pareja y pudo notar como el chico que estaba arrinconado a la pared parecía agitarse desesperado (seguramente por el calor del encuentro) mientras que su novia le besaba desesperadamente mientras que una castaña se acercaba y por la cara que tenia se notaba que quería entrar en el juego también, el ojiverde no pudo evitar pensar que era un cabron afortunado pero lo que no noto era como de la parte baja de la cara del chico parecía escurrir sangre mientras que la castaña arremetía contra su cuello…y no precisamente en besos.

* * *

_18 de Septiembre 2006: Raccon city, colegio Hogwarts 12:45 pm…_

El día había pasado mas relajadamente ya casi era la hora de la salida y los estudiantes debían pasar al siguiente salón…_era un día cualquiera_ en el camino los corredores del área sur del castillo estaban llenos de estudiantes…_y ella estaba ahí…parvati…creo que se llamaba así_

Una chica morena que tenía la mirada perdido solo estaba para ahí viendo el techo mientras la multitud de alumnos pasaba, Harry tenia un mal presentimiento y dando un vistazo a Neville seguramente el también, iba a comentar eso con los demás pero al ver que Seamus se acercaba a la chica se dio cuenta de que seguramente Deán lo había convencido de ir a investigar.

-oye…te sucede algo- dijo Seamus esperando una respuesta por parte de la chica pero esta solo le miro fijamente.

-he...esto…- pero la morena no le dio tiempo de responder ya que se le lanzo al cuello el intento empujarla pero Parvati solamente le soltó cuando logro arrancar un pedazo de carne.

-¡HAAA!..

Todos los presentes estaban atónitos algunas mujeres empezaron a gritar.

Seamus se arrodillo en el suelo presa del dolor agarrándose la herida con la mano y mirando su sangre con terror.

-¡o dios mío!...el dolor…! EL DOLOR ¡…arde.

Harry no sabia que hacer pero de repente recordó lo que había leído esa mañana "_Desde hace días la policía de Raccon city ha estado informando de casos espontáneos de violencia y canibalismo en algunos ciudadanos", _Dean se había acercado a su amigo y Neville estaba apunto de hacerlo pero Harry lo sujeto del brazo impidiendo que se fuera.

-Neville…necesitamos largarnos de aquí.

- estas loco…hay que ayudar a Seamus .

- Neville…necesitamos huir, te das cuenta de que en el colegio hay mas de mil alumnos y mira- señalo a unos estudiantes que estaban peleando por salir por las escaleras y un par de mujeres agarrándose de el cabello y forcejeando violentamente para poder pasar primero junto con otros mas que se ponían mas violentos y desesperados- si eso solo hacen unos veinte imagínate cuando se esparza el caos.

Muy a su pesar tubo que aceptar que tenia razón así que un asentimiento hiso saber al Pelinegro que estaba de acuerdo, los dos dieron una ultima mirada a sus amigos

Dean estaba al lado de Seamus , estaba horrorizado su amigo vomitaba sangre y sus ojos parecían adquirir un tono blancuzco.

-duele…Dean..Duele…tu...tu eres mi amigo…-se convulsiono un par de veces asustando a Dean

-¡ALIMENTAME!- grito lanzándose a la cara de su amigo arrancando la mejilla y una oreja, Parvati al oír los gritos desgarradores de Dean dejo a su presa (un estudiante de primer grado que estaba descuartizado) y se lanzo al festín destazando a Dean Thomas que gritaba agónicamente…

oOoOoOo

Ginny Weasley era la típica niña popular y encantadora era buena para los deportes, tenia las mejores notas y se podría decir que podía tener a cualquier chico a sus pies…excepto a uno: Harry Potter el chico de ojos verdes, desde que Ginny lo conoció se había enamorado de el pero el no se fijaba en ella aun después de haber cambiado tanto era mas segura que antes, era mas atractiva que antes…simplemente no lo entendía

* * *

Harry y Neville corrían a toda velocidad ignorando las reprimendas de los maestros que los lograban ver, Harry vio por un momento a estudiantes de primer año y no pudo evitar sentirse una basura al salir huyendo pero algo lo detuvo asiendo que Neville lo mirara extrañado…

_Un pelirrojo mayor que los unos cinco o siete años le miraba expectante…_

_-¿y bien Harry lo harás?_

_- no se por que me haces prometer esto compañero…pero si lo prometo…cuidare a tu hermana, pero no te pongas sentimental viejo, tu y yo sabemos que volverás…eres un Auror…lo mejor de lo mejor- dijo con una sonrisa tratando de animar a su amigo_

_-ojala así fuera Harry, ojalá así fuera…_

Se detuvo en seco y miro ala zona sur…donde seguramente se encontraban los de quinto año...

-Neville...necesito que te vallas debo ir por alguien.

- Estas loco tu fuiste quien insistió en que nos fuéramos pronto…

-lo se…por eso te pido que te vallas…

-ni hablar haremos lo que tengas que hacer y luego nos largamos… ¿Ok?

El pelinegro asintió los dos echaron a correr en dirección a los salones donde seguramente se encontraba la pelirroja

* * *

_18 de Septiembre 2006: Raccon city, Hospital San Mungo 18:25 pm_…

Una castaña de ojos color chocolate despertaba de un profundo sueño…estaba en una camilla y a juzgar por el lugar era un Hospital, no pudo evitar que una pequeña lagrima surcara su rostro al recordar por que estaba ahí…pero había valido la pena…La Pesadilla había terminado. Trato de pararse y para su sorpresa lo logro, apretó un pequeño botón que estaba al lado de su cama para llamar a algún doctor o enfermera…pero nadie acudió…después de unos segundos de espera que lograron impacientar a la hermosa castaña, se levanto hacia la puerta… que estaba cerrada con llave…suspiro frustrada y tomo una pequeña aguja que seguramente serbia para administrar suero y en unos instantes logro abrir la puerta sonriendo satisfecha…no por nada era la Aura mas inteligente de su generación.

Salió por la puerta y deambulo por el oscuro hospital y por primera vez en su vida rogo estar equivocada en sus suposiciones volteo para volver pero en frente de ella había un hombre con ojos blancos enseñando los dientes de una forma sicótica, la respiración se le paro era su fin pero entonces noto que entre ellos había un vidrio…y si observaba mejor no parecía haber notado su presencia.

Agradeció internamente por su sutileza pero miro con horror que donde terminaba el vidrio había una puerta…Abierta, con mucho silencio salió del pasillo agradeciendo el que no hubiera nada y rogando por que ese hombre sufriera una enfermedad mental o algo así, y no fuera lo que ella pensaba, recogió una bata que seguramente había pertenecido a algún doctor y un arma tirada-que hacia que sus sospechas incrementasen- y salió del hospital esperando ver a la gente y carros transitar como siempre…pero solo encontró el caos.

Autos estrellados, sangre en pavimento edificios en llamas y por un momento considero la idea de volver a la habitación y encerrarse con llave para poder dormir…Nha, el destino era tan puñetero con ella que seguramente la anestesia no serviría, por segunda vez la castaña, Hermione Granger bufo molesta.

* * *

**HoLa pues aki esta el cap. 2 con 5 paginas de world mi record personal, je**

**Pues bueno me animo mucho el buen recibimiento que tubo así que me puse las pilas y empecé a investigar mas sobre Resident evil ya que solamente he jugado 2 juegos (R.E. 2 Y R.E 4) y he visto una película por eso tarde tanto y empecé ha descuidar mis otros fics**

**Notas: (1): un pequeño guiño a lo que paso con los padres de Harry,(2):leve guiño a R.E.4 y un pequeño(gran) detalle de la creación del virus.**

**Bueno también quiero aclarar algo de Harry con respecto a Seamus, lo abandono, si una fría realidad, pero ustedes dirán "Harry Potter nunca abandonaría a uno de sus amigos "si vale pero piensen y díganme honestamente si ustedes no huirían si vieran un acto de canibalismo en frente de sus ojos, el chico tubo miedo (por muy valiente que fuera es humano) aparte de que Seamus no era muy cercano a el (al menos aquí no) y pensó madura y fríamente sus acciones algo que es vital para sobrevivir ****pero eso no significa que va a abandonar a sus amigos, con**** Seamus lo hizo por la presión del momento y por ver que todo el mundo se volvió loco (me ha tocado ver situaciones así en mi vida y créanme que es horrible) lo desespero y le hizo huir bueno con respecto a Ron y Hermione ellos aquí son mayores (es esencial que lo sean para ciertos puntos de la historia) y con los zombis pues creo que seguirán siendo los mismos retrasados busca carne de siempre. XD**

**Bueno y con respecto a Ginn la verdad a mi no me gusta la pareja mucho pero pensé que debía darle protagonismo, al principio pensé en hacer un H/Hr pero ya tenía otra historia con esta pareja y la pelirroja hacia el papel de "la otra" rompe hogares XD asi que se lo compense**

**Y bueno haciendo uso de sucia propaganda (si lo se soy el diablo)**

**Les invito a k pasen por mis otras historias **_**"Rojo sangre" **_**(Naruto/Dark Naruto) y **_**Días de recuerdo (**_**Hermione/Harry/Ginny)**

**Y Por Ultimo (pero no menos importante): agradecimiento a **_**Smithback **__**y a**__** Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay**__** ¡**_**GRACIAS¡**

**Y YA SABEN**,** comentarios, tomatazos, dinero, Cuentas Bancarias, cartas de amor, poemas XD, todo es bienvenido**


End file.
